


The Great Gathering

by StylinsonVEVO



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Omega Louis, One Direction Imagines, Zayn Malik - Freeform, alpha omega, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonVEVO/pseuds/StylinsonVEVO
Summary: Louis comes from the Tomoa bloodline, an ancient one that's ruling family consisted of only alphas. Louis was the next Alpha in line, needing to find a mate to secure tribal loyalties and successfully take over his tribe when his father passed.At least that was the plan until Harry Styles came along. Unmated alpha, uninterested in the traditions forced upon him but VERY interested in Louis TomlinsonorLouis denies his omega nature as to not become outcast from his family, adopting alpha qualities to please them but Harry ruins all that, pulling Louis omega out from hiding





	The Great Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> **This is still a WIP so some scenes may be short and incomplete, but I think there's enough there to still enjoy the first draft!**

 

Louis' pack had just arrived in the central building of the stylen tribe. All of the eligible alpha's were lined up around the room whilst the pack alpha, greeted each member of the new tribe, welcoming them to their land for the great gathering, a celebration held every five years. Louis should've been standing to attention ready to represent his tribe and greet the pack alpha, however, he couldn't tear his eyes from the tall alpha across the room from him. He was stood next to the alpha chair indicating he was next of kin, the one to take over when his father died. His hair was quite short, signalling he didn't have a mate yet, but it was beginning to grow out so Louis wasn't completely sure. The lack of bites on his neck was a good sign, not that Louis cared if he did. Not that Louis was allowed to care. Louis wasn't the slightest bit interested in if Harry had a mate. Louis came from a bloodline of alphas. To be an omega would be a great disappointment to them and to himself. There were no omegas about at this time, they were busy preparing the feast to be held that evening, so there was no threat from the rival alpha. His interest was beyond him. 

Harry stood tall among his peers with a large build. There was a slight wind in the air that was picking up his curls and he loved it, he wanted to grow it out, he didn't care much for 'traditions'. When he saw the smaller brunet lad staring at him from across the room a smirk played on his face, but it was quick to disperse. Whoever it was came from the Tomoa tribe, led by alphas, so despite his small appearance, the delightful lad already has his destiny set. 

**

It was a time for celebrations, peace, and most importantly of course, courtship. All of the new alpha's and omega's who had come of age since the last gathering would scramble to find a mate in the 3 week period, especially those who had been the children of pack leaders. If they couldn't find a mate then they couldn't lead a pack, but it was very rare they couldn't. Hopeful omega's would swarm bloodline alpha's for it was believed not only were they natural born leaders but they were the best carers too. If you were the mate of a pack alpha, you were going to have a good life. 

For a lot of alpha's, this made them a bit arrogant. Harry Stylen was the exception. Harry was gentle, thoughtful, private. Harry believed in love, true love, which many people had forgotton about now; at least most people in Harry's life. 'Love comes after mating', 'You learn to love whoever you're with', 'There's no such thing as soulmates, stop living in the clouds'. 

In stark contrast to him was Louis Tomoa. Louis didn't bother with the idea of love and knew his worth as a bloodline alpha. He was driven by pride, wore his status on his sleeve. Nothing made Louis roll his eyes harder than when people tried to wait for 'real love', people who tried to fall in love rather than simply choosing a mate and learning to love them. He thought they were pretenious. How horrible of a person must you be if no one could even learn to love you?

**

Courtship between the tribes began on the first day, a couple of hours before dusk. It was held where ever the largest clearing was, usually in the centre of a tribe's land. Louis was introducing himself to an omega of the Stylen tribe, Matt, when he felt a pair of eyes burning into him from the edge of the clearing. When he saw it was Harry he assumed it might be that Harry had his eye on Matt or something, but internally Louis couldn't shift the idea that Matt wasn't the object of Harry's attention. Louis didn't know why that bothered him, made his hairs stand on edge, made every part of him feel warm. He put it down to his natural protective instincts over a potential challenge to an omega he was showing interest in, what else could it be? When Louis moved on from Matt Harry's stare dropped, once again acting aloof and uninterested, which only went to confirm Louis' earlier idea that he was after Matt. If he wants Matt he should just talk to him, be stood by his side. He can't stare down any challengers whilst never attempting to court the wolf simply because he's the next of kin of the hosting tribe, how fucking arrogant was all Louis could think. Maybe Harry was shy, but he certainly didn't come across as the type to be. He oozed confidence, he was comfortable in his skin. There was no reason not to be, he was a gorgeous wolf with an impressive build, shame he seemed a dick. 

Harry didn't introduce himself to anyone during the courting. Others went to him, and whenever they did they recieved a warm, friendly reception, but Harry didn't seem inclined to join everyone in the centre of the clearing. Maybe he did have a mate after all. There was no other reason Louis could conjure up for why he wouldn't. That wolf could have anyone he wanted, hell if Louis was an omega he would be on his knees. Even as an alpha Louis was interested in getting to know the lad, strictly platonically of course. He was just an inticing person, he didn't have to look at you to draw you in. You simply were. 

**

The evening meal was much less formal than the rest of the day had been. All of the food was laid out on a long table by the elder wolfs and a speech done by the pack alpha before everyone took their places and ate to their hearts content. Unexpectedly to him, Harry sat down right next to Louis. He didn't say anything at first, simply filled his plate with food whilst omega's watched, curious to see what had got his attention after a whole day of being uninterested. Even Louis was curious. He looked around to see if he could spot Matt. Matt wasn't sat far away by any means, but it made no sense to Louis why Harry wouldn't sit with him if he was the one he wanted attention from. 

"My gran cooked the deer" Harry spoke slowly, spoke with pride and fondness, drew you in as if no one else was around "She used to catch them herself, can't anymore but always complains about the quality of meat the hunters bring" he laughed to himself quietly, glancing at Louis as if to confirm Louis knew it was him Harry was talking to before looking up and noticing the amount of eyes on him. He looking at all of them, person by person as if to acknowledge who his company were, a polite smile on his lips. He didn't speak a word for the rest of the feast but the surrounding omegas hung off his every action still. It annoyed Louis slightly, did Harry sit here simply to bask in the attention then get a kick out of ignoring everyone? It goes without saying that the deer went down a treat with everyone, not a scrap left of it by nightfall. The only thing Louis could deduce from the evening was that it was unlikely Harry was interested in Matt as he had earlier thought. He was only sat a few feet away and an alpha from the Horano tribe was very much showing off to Matt which Harry hadn't even noticed. The only person Harry paid any attention to was Louis. 

**

Harry hadn't been seen much since the opening ceremony, which was unusual for an alpha of the hosting family, but Harry was an unusual wolf. Spending less than a day around him even Louis knew that. The few times Harry had been around he seemed completely uninterested in everything going on around him, he was quite content to stay by himself and do his own thing. To Louis, he was cold and hard to read, so it irriatated him when people spoke so highly of him after the briefest of encounters. The only time Harry had shown any warmth in Louis' opinion was when he was talking about the fucking deer. 

Louis and maybe 10 others were sat in a circle, joking and laughing and getting to know each other. He was sat next to Matt and decided to risk wrapping an arm around his waist which didn't go unnoticed, and to Louis' pleasure Matt leaned into him. Omega secured he thought, smiling to himself, until the curly haired wolf himself seemingly emerged from the shadows and made his way over to the circle, eyes flicking over to Louis and Matt much too frequently. Louis tried reading him when he did, to understand what motivated him, but Louis was sure he would be able to get more emotions out of a rock. Harry greeted those he knew in the circle, introduced himself as if everyone didn't already know, and sat down. He even shook the hands of those next to him. Louis snorted at this. He thought Harry had been pretentious staying away from everyone but he was even more so when he socialised. 

"Problem?" Harry asked, eyes boaring onto Louis as he stared directly across the circle of people. Louis' quickly shook his head and bit his tongue, he may be irritated by his presence but he didn't want trouble. As long as he didn't come after Matt Louis didn't give a shit what he did. Except he very, clearly did. 

**

"Harold, are you _sure_ there's no one? Have you even _tried_ talking to anyone?" Harry father seemed exhausted, as if he'd had this fight before, as if he always lost. Louis was stood outside the pack alpha's hut. He was needed to over see the next courting ceremony to be held and Louis had been tasked with getting him, but when he heard the voices he paused. How could he pass up such an opportunity? 

"Why do you have to call me Harold? No dad there's no one" Harry let out an equally exhausted sigh. 

"If this is about _her_ " His father warned but Harry cut him off. 

"It's not about her!" Louis could sense Harry was getting frustrated and he was starting to feel bad for listening in, like an overwhelming feeling that he should confess and interupt, but he distracted himself with the question of who it was they were talking about. Had Harry already had a partner? Did his father shun the relationship?

"If you don't find someone this pack is going to be leaderless, it's going to fall apart. All of the families we protect, we keep safe, we guide, are you that selfish?" 

"Oh so we protect family now?" Harry snarled back. So maybe it wasn't a partner they'd been talking about. Before Louis could put more thought into the mystery woman his body seemed to throw himself forward, stumbling into the entrance. Harry snarling had been too much for him. Two pairs of eyes snapped immediately to Louis and he wanted to shrink into nothing. How to make it bloody obvious he'd been listening in Louis thought. 

"I- I'm sorry I" Louis was stuttering, no matter what he did he couldn't find the words. What the fuck was going on with him? Louis had never been one to shy away. He was a bosterous alpha, but right now he was practically cowering doe. Harry's demanour changed the second he saw Louis, he seemed amused whilst his was father confused by it. Louis took a breath, somehow using the pure annoyance Harry's mere presence gave him to stand up straight again and speak, "opening ceremony, You're needed alpha" Louis bowed his head a little to show his respect to the more dominant wolf. 

"Ah. Thank you wolf" He nodded, "we'll continue this later Harold" his father said before leaving the hut. Louis was surprised there hadn't been repercussions for his obvious eavesdropping. 

"Listening in?" Harry looked at Louis, a large grin plastered across his face. He was way too happy, eyes running up and down Louis' physique. 

"Stating the obvious?" Louis mimciked, ready to turn away. He wasn't going to waste time talking to Harry when he could be finding a mate at the ceremony, he could be courting Matt. He didn't turn away though, he stood there and waited for the response. 

"Didn't know the Tomoa tribe had omega's in the bloodline" Harry cocked his head pleased. This could be fun. Louis spluttered for a response, completely taken off guard.

"An _omega_? You think I'm an _omega_?!?" Louis was outraged. 

"You fell into the hut cowering, you're telling me you're not an omega?" Harry raised an eyebrow. It was extremely unlikely that any alpha would cower for being caught doing such a petty thing as eavesdropping. It was expected of alphas to break the rules a little. 

"I am most certainly not" Louis stood, glaring at the taller wolf, "I'm a _Tomoa_ wolf, an _alpha_ wolf". Harry's eyes fell to Louis' neck looking for marks. His short hair and the fact he wanted to take part in the ceremony made clear he wasn't mated, but Harry's inner wolf had wanted to double check. 

"How disappointing" Harry looked Louis in the eye but did not look the least bit disappointed, "Well, if you'll excuse me" Harry's attention dropped from Louis to whatever task he had to do as he moved past Louis, leaving him alone in the hut. Louis was speechless, he didn't even want to think of the implications of what Harry had just said. He looked around the hut, a bear skin rug laid across the floor, deer skin clothing and cloaks hung around, a modest fireplace to keep it warm. Louis expected something more grand. As he left the hut the air seemed to turn a lot colder than it had been before. Louis hadn't been in the hut long enough for there to be a change of temperature but it felt as if all of the warmth had been sucked away. He looked around, seeing the dirt pathway leading over to where the second courtship ceremony would be taking place currently, but he didnt take that path. Instead, he sniffed the air and followed the direction he believed Harry had gone in. He wanted to know how Harry spent his time. He wandered for about 10 minutes down random paths, getting himself lost in the Stylen territory. He was still safe, amongst all the huts and farmland, but he had no idea how to get back to the guest huts or even the main clearing. Harry’s scent was all over the place and Louis couldnt pin it down to him exactly, however he was able to find what he was _sure_ was Harrys hut. He looked about, the area was deserted, it couldn't hurt to take a peek. 

The hut was small but felt roomy inside, Louis' feet were met with with a bear skin rug as had been in the alpha's hut, but there was a difference. This one was soft. Most people didn't tend to care for their flooring, didn't keep it as fluffy as it would've been were the animal alive, too much effort. Louis felt bad for standing on it, dirtying it, so he moved off. There was a large bed against the back wall with a chest next to it, likely filled with Harry's clothes. There were a few books in the corners of the room which was peculiar. Most people didn't keep books, they would pass stories on at evening meals and fires instead. Scrap paper was around the room with scribbles across them and a what looked like a very loved guitar. Of course he was a musician. Certainly pretencious enough to be one. Louis forgot he was even trespassing as he explored the hut, picking things up. Most of the scrap paper had poems on, what more did he expect? Fuckin' weird alpha. He ran his hand across the bed as he went to investigate the books and surprisingly the bed sheets were soft too. No one had soft sheets, the best you would get was a large animal skin blanket. He paused, running his hands across the soft material. What was it? How had Harry got it? Louis lifted it to his nose, scenting it and that Louis' head dizzing. It smelt like Harry but sweeter, more intense, Louis wanted to bathe in the smell, pushing his nose further into the material. 

"Havin fun?" The voice was so casual Louis almost shrieked, dropping the sheet immediately. Harry was stood in the doorway looking way too happy. 

"Wanted to know what you're always up to" Louis shrugged it off as if he hadn't just been scenting Harry's sheets. 

"And you get that information by shoving your face in my sheets?" Harry almost snorted as he came in the hut, placing down a set of bow and arrows. So that's what he was doing. But he had no hunt with him, couldn't have been good to come back empty handed. 

"No, you just have stupidly soft sheets, it's odd" Louis shifted on the spot, maybe it was time for him to set off. He didn't know why but being around Harry set his hairs on edge. Fuck sake he'd wasted a chance to find a mate so he could investigate Harry; what was wrong with him?

"Have them if you want"

So that's what Louis did. It seemed weird but Louis wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to sleep in a cloud. Harry directed him back to the guest huts but Louis insisted to walk alone, carrying the sheets in his arms and dumping them down when he got to his hut. He frowned looking at them all tangled up on the floor, he was going to make them dirty. That wasn't something Louis normally cared about, but these were _Harry's,_ it would be mean to let them get dirty, so he cleaned the bed down as much as he could before curling up in them.

**

"You.. you gave him your sheets?" The smaller woman raised her eyebrow, looking amused as she took the three rabbits off of Harry.

"Yeah" Harry looked a little uncomfortable, as if he wasn't sure what to make of it. 

"Did he use them?"

"Yeah", that thought caused a smile on his face.

"I'm not making you anymore" She wafted her hand at him as if to dismiss the question before it even occured.

"But Gem-" 

"No. If you want them back, you'll have to go to the boy" A grin took over the woman's face, Gem's face, and Harry knew exactly what she meant. 

 

**

Harry wasn't able to catch Louis alone in a room until the next evening. They had barely spoken but had shared an unreasonable amount of eye contact and despite what his heritage would suggest or what he claimed Harry could sense this lad was anything but an alpha.

"So" Louis started, causing Harry's eyes to drag across the room and focus on him. It made the whole of Louis insides scream when Harry did this, his gaze burning straight into Louis, "uh, anyone to your fancy?" he asked, and although he tried to hide it Harry heard the way Louis' voice went higher at the end. He was such an omega it hurt.

"I am not here to indulge in objectifying traditions" Harry stated, pulling his eyes away from louis to look around their environment. Night was setting in, dust from the ground being swept up in the increasing winds. Louis didn't seem to have a response to Harry's answer. He didn't expect such a response, didn't fully understand it.

"Omegas aren't here by force. They want to be chosen, they need someone" Louis countered, he didn't want to be made to feel guilty over such a trivial thing as tribal courtships.

"Omegas are told to accept the hand of whichever alpha chooses them, to be placid, be content. The choosing of a mate should be a mutual desire. A courtship should be two people falling in love, not two people securing tribal loyalties" Harry wanted to roll his eyes, it frustrated him that someone so obviously playing pretend could be so dismissive of his own kind.

"You read too many books" Louis scrunched up his nose, turning away from Harry to leave. He wasn't going to admit the things Harry had just said made his heart flutter a little bit. Louis didn't believe in love, despite those around him going on and on about it. Louis believed in pride, tradition, in keeping his family alive, "Goodnight Harry" he simply stated. He didn't get a response.

**

It was a week into the courtship period and most people had started courting by now. Harry was one of the only ones who hadn't, which annoyingly to Louis only seemed to make him more desirable to all the omegas. They were all over him. A hopeless romantic waiting for their perfect match. Not going to happen. Louis had since settled with Matt. He was sweet, Louis felt fond of him and he belonged to the Soaka tribe which would make a good alliance for his pack. The closer he got to Matt, the less Louis' saw Harry, and although Louis' would never admit it, he was disappointed. There was a kind of addiction to the annoyance Louis felt around Harry, plus Louis couldn't get Harry's scent out of his nose. Sleeping in his sheets each night probably didn't help, but they were so _soft_ and smelt so _good_ , Louis had never slept better in his life.

**

"You're hung up on an alpha? Are you shitting me?" Zayn looked in disbelief at his childhood friend. 

"He's not an alpha Z" 

"Oh no, he's just a little omega from the Tomoa tribe, because THAT happens" Zayn scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Thought you weren't gonna take part, standing against traditions?" he added as if stating the blaringly obvious. 

"I wasn't until I saw him" Harry rolled his eyes back, hand going up to run through his hair. It was still way shorter than Harry would've liked but it was also longer than single alpha's normally had their hair.

"Oh my god that's gross" Zayn fake gagged, "I gotta go, some people can't pull bloodline status and get out of anything they want". Harry would've been hurt by that but he knew Zayn actually wanted to take part in all the courtship ceremonies. He would play it off that he didn't, or that he just wanted to get laid, but he'd been like a little kid with candy since he met a petite blonde from some tribe south east of them. 

**

Harry hadn't seen Louis for more than a passing glance in over a week, so when he showed up at Harry's hut in the middle of the night, a night before one of the courtship events, you could say Harry was taken by surprise. 

"I-" Louis tried to speak but he didn't get any words out. Harry stared at him from his bed, hardly able to see Louis through the dark but he recognised his scent instantly. He appeared to be swaddled up in Harry's sheets which made Harry's heart melt just a little. His omega. 

"I couldn't sleep, thought you might be awake, it was stupid" Louis shook his head, instantly regretting his decision to disturb Harry and turned away. 

"Come in Louis" Harry's voice was gruff as he sat up in his bed, pulling up his patchwork cover of skins to keep him covered. He normally slept naked and didn't really feel like exposing himself to Louis. Louis shuffled back and into Harry's hut, taking in a deep breath at the smell; the smell on his sheets, the smell of Harry, it was everywhere. "Was Matt not awake?" Harry asked, trying so hard for it to be casual and gaging by Louis' reaction it was. 

"Would be rude to wake up my omega" that comment annoyed Harry. His omega? Louis, tiny little Louis, HIS Louis, had an omega. 

"So instead you wake me up" Harry looked across his hut at Louis making his discontent clear in his tone. 

"Sorry, I, well" 

"Yeah. Sorry." Harry rolled his eyes, yet as annoyed as he was he couldn't kick Louis out of his hut, "don't have a chair in here, normally it's just me, you can sit on the bed". Louis nodded, walking over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I can go" he said. 

"If you leave now waking me up would've been pointless". They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry had nothing to say and Louis was at a loss for what to say; he was busy fighting off thoughts in his head telling him to try and cuddle up with the alpha in the bed, to take on as much of his scent as possible. Louis wasn't entirely sure it was possible for an Alpha to have a crush on another Alpha but if it was he certaintly did. 

"Are you naked?" Louis squinted at Harry through the darkness and could swear he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Would it matter if i were?" Harry asked back. Louis wasn't sure what he'd done to get such a grumpy response, maybe it was because he was tired. Louis had woken him up afterall. "No" Louis replied, pulling his knees up to his chest. He wasn't going to admit it out loud but the idea of Harry sitting naked less than 2 feet away from him created a lot of less than innocent thoughts. He was more thankful than ever he was an alpha right now, because if he was an omega Harry would be able to smell that attraction from a mile off. Except, Harry could smell the attraction. It was flooding out of Louis in waves of pheromones almost choking Harry and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to reach out and bring Louis into his bed, wrap him up in the skins, to mark him, claim him. The liklihood of any of that happened was incredibly slim. 

"Did you want your sheets back?" Louis was hoping the answer would be no, but he wanted an explanation for him walking to Harry's hut in them other than the fact he loved the feeling. 

"You can keep them" Louis couldn't see Harry properly in the dark but swore he was smiling. He shouldn't be smiling, it wasn't a question that should lead to smiling. More importantly, Louis shouldn't have gotten butterflies from the fact Harry was smiling, shouldn't have started smiling too because Harry was. Harry decided to take a risk from this reaction. He leaned forward, bringing himself closer to Louis, letting the pheromones drown his senses and it was overwhelming. Louis was frozen in place. The alpha part of him was saying to leave, to lash out, to get away. He was nowhere near close enough to Harry as a friend to by so physically close, but he didn't move. Harry pressed his nose against Louis' temple, taking in a deep breath and letting it back out against Louis' skin. He was shocked Louis hadn't moved away yet, instead his eyes were beginning to droop. A couple more moments and Harry was sure the omega would fall into his arms. As if Harry's thoughts were projected into Louis' head, he jumped up and away.

"I think I'm gonna walk it off" Louis said as he rushed out of Harry's hut, disappearing quickly. Harry groaned, falling back on his bed. A couple seconds longer and..

**

"Are you really going to let another season pass alone?" Louis looked at the curly haired lad who was impatiently trying to hunt whilst the omega in denial followed him about. Louis had avoided Harry the entire day after the midnight conversation but today all the alphas had been sent out to hunt and Louis couldn't resist.

"Are you really going to keep pretending you're an alpha?" Harry questioned, his arrow hitting a rabbit dead on as he spoke. Louis was infuriated by that comment, he was no omega.

"How dare you! You keep saying that when don't know a thing about me! You're too busy being aloof and refusing to talk to people to know anything about anyone!" Louis scowled. He wasn't sure why he was following Harry or why he hadn't walked off yet, but then again alphas don't back down when challenged so why would he leave?

"I don't want anyone" Harry shrugged off, seemingly completely unfazed by Louis which only angered him more. Harry was walking over to his kill so Louis followed, shoving the tall lad forward. He almost instantly regretted such an action, felt as if he would shrink down to the size of an ant. Harry was much bigger than him, he couldn't take him on even if he wanted to. Harry stumbled forward by a couple of steps, regaining his balance and paused, his back to Louis and Louis was petrified. Part of him wanted to run but that would be cowardly. Better to take a beating than be seen as a coward. His heart hammered down in his chest as Harry turned around to face him, eyes glowing golden indicating the wolf inside him was fighting for control.

"You're a little brat" he started, narrowing his eyes and zeroing in on the smaller wolf, pushing him back, "a little omega trying to play the part of alpha to please his father" Harry continued pushing Louis back until he hit a tree and there was no where else to go. Louis sunk down, feeling half the size of Harry, Harry's arms either side of Louis pinning him to the spot, "you're ruining a perfectly sweet boys life to try and hide it. You're selfish, cowardly" He growled, looking down at the omega and leaned in, pressing his nose to Louis neck taking a deep breath of his scent, "I can smell it on you, see it in you". Louis whined, eyes closed and he instantly regretted doing so, hairs standing up on the back of his neck realising what he'd done. Harry's head leaned back out with a cocky smirk, looking down at Louis, "You liked that little wolf? That's why I bother you so much? You want me?" Harry dragged his words out slowly, teasingly, then leaned down pressing a series of sweet kisses to Louis neck, feeling him practically fall over at the sensation. Louis didn't want to believe it, he wanted to push Harry off him, scream at him, but he couldn't. Harry was right, his obsession with him, Louis didn't want to see him with someone else, Louis' wanted Harry to want him. He hadn't allowed even himself to realise it until now. Louis tilted his head to the side offering more of himself to the alpha, hands going to wrap around Harry's neck, forgetting everything other than how it felt right now to be the centre of Harry's attention.  
"You want my mark hm?" Harry teased, taking his time to kiss over the newly exposed skin. Louis nodded quickly, despite the part of him yelling to stop, that it was a bad idea and that he was an alpha, but that part of him all but disappeared when he felt the true alphas teeth sink down into his neck. Louis squirmed a little under the sensation, letting out an involuntary howl which only seemed to drive Harry on more, sucking over the new mark, licking to soothe it before reluctantly pulling away. It was only when Harry pulled away did Louis realise what he'd done. His hands dropped from Harry, immediately flying to his neck where the mark was, perfectly visible to everyone. He hissed slightly from the pain when he pressed his hands down on it, then to his surprise gave a moan as shots of pleasure ran through his body.

"I wouldn't do that" Harry warned, smirk again plastered on his lips.

"You idiot!" Louis cried, pushing Harry back, beginning to panic, "People are going to SEE this". Harry turned away, seemingly uninterested again as the omega went back to his more angry self, shrugging and finally picked up the rabbit he'd earlier caught, "So what?".

Harry swung the rabbit over his shoulder, followed by his bow and arrow and began to make his way back to the camp. "So what? People are going to think i'm an omega you dick for brains" He whisper shouted, all too aware of the fact within an hour they would be back to the gathering. "You ARE an omega" Harry said back and Louis could hear the smugness his Harry's voice, smacking him on the back of the head for it.

"I'm a TOMOA, a bloodline of ALPHAS" Louis said, probably trying to convince himself more than Harry.

"And?"

"And so i can't be an omega!" Louis shouted out. That was what finally made Harry stop, turn around to face him giving a dramatic sigh. As much as he kept his cool Louis could tell Harry was one for theatrics.

"YOU asked me for that mark don't forget" he shook his head, moving closer to the omega but Louis quickly stepped back, "Oh no you fucking don't Stylen" He narrowed his eyes and Harry could hear how fast the lads heart was beating. "Calm down Louis I just want to see how bad it is" He rolled his eyes, stepping closer, gripping Louis jaw and turning it to the side. Harry couldn't help but smile, it was a pretty clear mark, pretty big one too. "Don't fucking smile!" Louis shouted, pushing him back.

"I'll help you" Harry said, looking down sternly at the omega and his eyes went wide, "What??" he choked out.

"I'll help you, there's ways to hide it. BUT" He paused and Louis stomach dropped, he knew it wouldn't be good, "You have to drop out from the courtship." He stated. Louis looked at him as if he was insane, as if he'd just demanded his first born child.

"Harry i can't just DROP out, i have Matt, i have my FAMILY to think of"

"You did this to Matt, not me" Harry seethed and Louis couldn't wrap his head around why Harry cared so much for someone he didn't know.

"My family would disown me" Louis shrieked, kicking at some of the woodland floor.

"Okay, well let them find out you're omega" Harry rolled his eyes, turned back around bored with the conversation.

"Don't turn away from me" Louis yelled, grabbing Harry's arm and spinning him around to face him again.

"Don't you touch me" Harry yelled out, using his alpha voice this time and Louis' knees went weak, his head spun and he just nodded, hand dropping from Harry mumbling a 'sorry'.

"Louis" Harry stared down at him, speaking normally again thank god, "you can't pretend forever, you may be able to find things to surpress your scents, your heats, but you will never be able to care for an omega. Never be able to knot one, never have a family. If you want to play pretend fine, but don't drag an innocent wolf down with you. Stop courting Matt, don't court anyone else and maybe i'll consider helping your ass"

Louis didn't want to agree, he really didn't but in the end he had to, so he nodded some, staring down at the ground.

"You can't make the mark disappear" Harry started, and Louis was ready to rip his head off, but he spoke again, "But we can make it go unnoticed. I know a witch, she can make it so anyone who sees it automatically looks over the spot, forgets about it. But i'm warning you, Matt will notice it if you don't cut things off. He's close to you, you can't hide it from a mate"

Louis looked dumbfoundly up at Harry. He was going to have to trust this man. "Fine" he mumbled.

 

**

 

Louis' legs were aching by the time they reached the small cottage. Louis snorted, how stereotypical could a witch get. A cottage in the middle of the woods. Harry seemed to ignore Louis' response, having to duck down to be the same height as the door which Louis' refused to admit was a little attractive. He knocked on the door in a weird pattern and it swung open, a warm glow coming from inside and the Harry disappeared into the glow leaving Louis no choice but to follow. Inside of the hut felt even more cliche than the outside with small glass jars of weird substances everywhere, plants overgrowing on the wooden surfaces, a large fireplace and a musty cauldron. Harry sat himself down in a large armchair that looked as if it was older than the cottage itself and looked up at louis, "you are allowed to sit yknow". He had an amused look on his face which Louis did not like at all. He scowled looking over at Harry, leaning back on a surface. Just as he did so an old woman came rattling out from a room Louis hadn't even noticed, hitting him with a strange cloth, "OFF! Off my surfaces, who do you think you are??" She batted him again and Louis stumbled away, apologises falling out of him until he noticed Harry almost laughing himself out of his chair. Louis was about to speak out but wasn't sure how the witch would take it so settled for standing in a corner quietly, until he realised how submissive and omega like that was. 

"I'm Louis, next in line of the Tomoa tribe" He stated, pride filling his voice at the mention of his pack. 

"Yes yes I know who you are omega" The old woman dismissed, her attention now turning to Harry and a smile broke across her old wrinkled face, "Harry! My darling oh how are you?" She asked, cooing over him as if he was some baby. 

"I'm good Gem!" he greeted and Louis didn't think he'd ever seen such a bright smile on Harry's face as he embraced the old witch, 'Gem', "I actually needed to ask you a favour" he slipped in before she could start speaking. She looked up at him suspiciously, then looked over at Louis who still awkwardly stood in the corner watching the whole thing and let out an exasperated sigh, "he'll have to do the dance if you've marked him" she waved her hand with a little smile mimicked on Harry's face when he saw Louis' reaction. 

"Dance? What kind of witch are you?? You don't even know what we want! I'm not fucking dancing for anything!" He shrieked. 

"Shut your omega UP Harold" She took the rabbit out of Harry's hands, walking off to her mysterious back room again and Louis was surprised Harry let her. It was his hunt after all. That probably explained why he'd come back empty handed to his hut the other week.

"I am NOT your omega" Louis protested, but his voice and posture seemed more pouty than aggressive. 

"No, you're not" Harry said looking over at him. Louis could never quite determine the thoughts going on behind Harry's eyes and it drove him insane, "She means the dance for the ritual. I don't know how it works, she's the witch" He shrugged, far too amused by Louis objection to be able to hide it. 

"There's gotta be a different way" Louis scrunched his nose up as Harry sat back down in the musty chair, dust flying up around him as he did. 

"Well" Harry started to speak and Louis already didn't like the look on his face, "I could do the dance for you". Louis was taken aback by it, almost touched by the suggestion until he spoke again, "But to do a ritual on behalf of someone you have to have mated" Harry shrugged as if the statement he made didn't just suggest the two of them having sex. Louis had almost forgotten Harry was a rude and aloof alpha who thought he was too good for everyone. He didn't know why he almost forgot. 

"Excuse me?" Louis raised an eyebrow ready to leave and simply go on a spontaneous hunt for a week rather than deal with this. Sure he could end up with a scar from the mark but Louis could play that off as anything. 

"You said there's gotta be another way, there is. It's just not a viable one". Louis wasn't sure now whether Harry had been joking or not about his offer, whether he meant he would or meant in an alternate reality he could do it for Louis if they had been mated. 

"If he's sticking around he needs to learn to be quieter" Gem said, emerging back with two bowls of what looked like soup, steam coming up off them at a rapid rate. 

"No, we just need the mark covered" Harry said, taking the bowl from Gem and thanking her. She held the other out to Louis and he wasn't sure what to do at first, causing her to get impatient, "Well take the bowl then! Slow and loud. Honestly Harry you have quite the taste" Gem tutted as Louis finally took the bowl. 

"Hey!" Louis protested, not sure if he was being welcomed or attacked right now. All Harry could do was laugh, smirk, and sip on his soup. 

No one said much else after that. Harry sat drinking the soup, peaceful in his own thoughts whilst Gem pottered about the cottage doing what Louis presumed to be witchy things. He noticed as he drank the soup it had the rabbit in and wondered if Harry had planned this whole trip from the start, but considering how far from the main gathering this cottage was he doubted it. He wasn't even sure if they could get home before sunrise the next day. The warm glow inside the cottage would fool you into thinking it was early evening, but looking outside the sky was pitch black. The only light came from the thousands of stars. He traced the patterns to find the star that marked home and felt a pang in his chest, he'd left Matt all by himself. That was no way for an alpha to behave. Gem swept past, interrupting that thought as she took his bowl and took Harry's. 

"Dance time" Gem almost sung as she spoke, grabbing her 'hitting' cloth as Louis nicknamed it, batting them both on the side of the head and walked outside. They followed her into the dark and saw her tracing a large circle into the dirt, "in there" she pointed, looking at Louis and he obliged. He wanted this all to be over. "Now dance" She smiled, giving no further instruction as she leaned against the cottage. Harry joined her, eyes trained on Louis with a bemused smile, perching himself against her windowsill. 

"Just dance? How?" He looked at her dumbfounded and she let out the most dramatic sigh Louis had heard in his life. Must be where Harry got it from.

"Have you never danced before my boy? There's no rules. Just dance" She looked impatiently and Louis' cheeks heated up, trying to think of any dance moves he knew but all he could think of was how much he's love to slap 'Gem'. "I said dance!" The witch yelled and a fireball hit by Louis' feet, fizzling out the second it hit the ground but regardless it caused Louis to jump and start moving. It was the most humiliating few minutes of his life as Louis danced around in the small circle, two pairs of eyes watching his every move as he awkwardly swung his hips trying to time that with his arms and legs. 

"Very good. You may stop." Gem said, turning off and walked back inside. Harry was almost beside himself with laughter once again, "You, shut it" Louis glared, walking out of the circle and back in the cottage, "Is that it? No spell or anything? Why did I have to do that?" Louis questioned her. 

"For my amusement" Gem said, not even bothering to turn around and look at Louis, "You may stay the night with Harold deary, it's dangerous here at night" and with that she disappeared. Louis was furious, kicking her table which caused an immediate reaction in the fireplace, flames flickering up and out. Louis turned to Harry, ready to rip his head off as he stormed up to him, "YOU! You let me do that?! For nothing?! You KNEW she was taking the piss out of me!" He pushed the alpha backwards not even caring for the consequences. 

"I had no idea" Harry defended, but it did not go down well since he was still laughing at the memory of Louis' small frame moving awkwardly in the circle. 

"I'm leaving" Louis turned away and towards the door but Harry grabbed his wrist before he could, "Louis it's dangerous at night. An alpha would be eaten alive, fuck knows what'd happen to you" His voice was softer now, assertive sure but soft. Louis didn't care, he wanted to get away, but his body didn't move. He was willing it to, screaming in his head to, but as long as Harry's hand remained on him he just couldn't, "I never want to see you after tonight". 

"As long as you drop out of the courtship, you won't." And with that, Harry let go of his wrist. 

**

"One bed? Is this some sort of bad romance novel?" Louis glared up at Harry, who simply shrugged. 

"She's not used to guests. You take the bed, I'll sleep on the armchair". Louis' first instinct was to not let him, he didn't have any entitlement to the bed over Harry, but he certainly wasn't going to share a bed and Harry had got them into this mess. 

As Louis curled up in the covers of the bed he was surprised by how comfy it was. He sat up just enough to peer across the room at Harry who had already fallen asleep which made him feel a little better. Content that nobody was watching, Louis allowed his hand to come up and run across the mark Harry had left him earlier. He'd been able to forget about it before but now he was laying in bed with no distractions he couldn't think about anything else. It was burning into his skin and if Louis closed his eyes he could feel the way Harry's mouth had felt on him. He knew he'd come to regret his next actions, but Louis pressed down on the mark. He was curious about how it worked, as well as desperate to relieve the burn on his skin. He managed the latter, pressing down on it paused the burning and instead caused his whole body to heat up just beneath his skin and Louis squirmed on the spot from the sensation. It felt good, but he wasn't sure he liked it. When the warmth that flooded his body passed the burning returned and felt worse than before. It took all Louis had to not let out a whine. He was still struggling to accept the fact he may not be an alpha, the shame of it all was too much for Louis to bear. He'd be outcast, alone, a disappointment, a failure to his tribe. But if he was an alpha, why did he so badly want to go get Harry. Or at least the instinctual wolf inside of him did; Louis himself hated Harry. Harry ruined his life. 

**

Louis was confused when he woke up. He wasn't in the bed, not where he'd fallen asleep. He was so comfortable at the present he didn't want to get up, wanting to fall back into whatever slumber he had, but Louis was far too stubborn for that. It took a moment before he realised there was someone under him, someone with their arms wrapped around him and out of instinct the first thing he yelled was 'Harry'. Not get off me, not a simple shout, he called Harry's name. It was only after he said that he realised it was in fact Harry who was under him, and Louis' yell was waking him up. He was curled up on Harry on the armchair. He didn't remember coming over to Harry, he wasn't a sleepwalker either. Harry's grip only tightened around Louis as he stirred awake, his eyes opening and he too seemed just as surprised, but a small smirk was fast to arrive on his tired face which Louis wanted to slap him for. 

"When did you get here?" Harry asked groggily, his voice sounding as if he was still asleep. Louis wouldn't admit that made him squirm inside,that he found it attractive, he wouldn't even let himself acknowledge it. 

"When did I get here? You brought me here" Louis seethed, poking his chest and tried to pull away from Harry who didn't stop him. 

"It was probably gem" Harry stated as if it was the most normal and rational explanation in the world before turning on his side to try and fall back asleep. He wasn't a morning person. 

**

They weren't far from the gathering now, maybe half an hours walk and then Louis would never have to interact with the curly haired alpha again. It was a relief. He would continue things with Matt because it wasn't like Harry could reverse a spell. Even if it wasn't in his DNA, he would make himself an alpha. Even if they couldn't have kids, he knew Matt would understand. Not everyone is fertile, and although that'd be embarrassing it wouldn't be half as bad as if people though he was an omega. 

"Remember Matt will be able to see the mark so you need to stay clear of him" Harry said, almost reading Louis' thoughts. 

Louis was about to retort but was distracted before he could, his stomach was having a fit and Louis had no idea what over. He remained silent for a couple of minutes, trying to ignore the feeling, following after Harry, but his mind fell blank and he stopped. His legs started to shake so Louis leaned against a tree, trying to breathe normally. Harry didn't notice at first but it was as if all the strength had been stolen from Louis' body and he couldn't speak a word to alert him. When Harry did turn around all he saw were Louis' amber wolf eyes and then his collapse. 

When Louis woke up he had no clue as to where they were or what had happened. He was sat in a tree which was weird enough, but also was covered in lavender. He looked down to see Harry sat at the base of the tree sleeping and if Louis squinted he swore he could see half a dozen bruises on the boy where there hadn't been before. Louis brushed the lavender off of himself, leaning over to jump out of the tree. His landing caused Harry to jump up, teeth bared and eyes glowing, but his demeanour calmed as quickly as it had flared. 

"Awake" Harry nodded at him groggily, it sounded like he hadn't been sleeping very well. 

"The hell is this curly?" Louis motioned to the tree and the surrounding lavender. Harry looked at him with a look he very much disliked, "and why the fuck are you covered in bruises head to toe?" Louis looked him up and down, at this point Harry looked more bruise than person. Harry just stared at him not responding and that was staring to put Louis off, "stop staring" he shoved the older boy but to his surprise Harry didn't move. 

"Your eyes are amber" he finally commented. 

"Course' they are you're pissing me off" Louis steamed, although he didn't feel like he was angry enough for his wolf to be out. 

"No" Harry corrected, and that's when it hit him. Louis could feel the dull ache spread over his body, the burn under his skin, the drop of his stomach. Louis backed up a little trying to process what was happening but Harry didn't let him go far, "You need to trust me okay Louis? Do you trust me?" There seemed some urgency in Harry's voice as he looked around them as if waiting for something. 

"What is going on" Louis asked but it came out as such a whine, fuck. His thighs were shouting at him and as much as Louis tried to block out the thoughts they overwhelmed his brain and when he looked down he already had a semi. 

"Louis you went into a heat, _are_ in a heat" Harry said, voice ever calm but his eyes betrayed him as he moved towards Louis, "I need to take you somewhere else" 

"No! No Harry, i'm not in a heat alright fuck OFF curly" Louis shook his head but he knew he was talking more to himself than Harry. Louis closed his eyes sucking in deep breaths trying to rearrange his thoughts, think of something else, ANYTHING else. ' _You're in heat and he doesn't want you. He hasn't claimed you'_ A small voice poked from the back of Louis' head. This upset Louis more than the actual fact he was in a heat. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the taller lad, "pretty fucking useless alpha if I was in heat anyway". That stung, he could see it in Harry's eyes, he wanted to take it back, but also he didn't. Everything happening now was Harry's fault, all of it. He could be happy, he could be at the gathering with Matt getting along quite well but no he was being dragged on a 3 day quest by some IDIOT who decided to bite him. He couldn't admit that he may want Harry, thought maybe since Harry bit him he could want him. It's dumb, stupid omega thoughts. Louis wasn't an omega. He had to repeat it to himself a billion times in his head but he knew it was futile. 

"If we don't leave lone alphas are going to start coming again, and the longer you're awake the more of yourself you're going to lose to the omega" Harry looked at him. As always his tone betrayed nothing but Louis felt he could read his face with reasonable decency now. 

"Oh you want to keep me all to yourself so I can suffer alone forever? Is that it? The hell is wrong with you" Louis spiralled and he could feel slick starting to leak out of him, letting out a whine as he did. He did not like this feeling one bit. 

"We don't have time for this" Harry let out a prolonged sigh, dramatic ass Louis thought, and without asking permission he grabbed hold of Louis and began pulling him along in yet another unknown direction. 

"It was that fucking witch wasn't it? I bet you two had this planned! The hag!" Louis cried out. Harry didn't react well to that. He spun Louis around, slamming his back hard against a nearby tree. 

"You don't speak a bad word about her, do you hear me?" He was towering over Louis now, looking down with wide Amber eyes and all Louis could do was nod, whimper even. He didn't want Harry annoyed at him, he wanted Harry happy. 

"Sorry alpha" he mumbled, squirming in place wanting Harry's eyes to do anything but look at him right now. Yet at the same time having Harry's whole attention on him sparked something in Louis'. He loved it, wanted to live under the alpha's gaze, so when Harry turned around to continue their journey Louis did everything he could to get his attention back. 

"Harry" Louis tugged on his hand which Harry had firm grip of. Harry didn't respond at first, just kept walking, so Louis had to get more creative. The lack of attention was making Louis' head fall blank, all he could think of was Harry. Him and Harry. 

**

Harry wasn't content with stopping again until nightfall, taking Louis into a surprisingly hidden cave. Louis had whined the whole way, stopping a few times to try and come onto Harry but each time he was rejected and it was starting to hurt his feelings really fucking bad. Why didn't Harry want him? They hadn't eaten all day either and Louis thought that may have been making Harry grouchier than usual. 

"Why are you covered in bruises?" Louis looked up at Harry, leaning against one of the cave walls, squinting a little to make out Harry's figure in the darkness. He didn't answer. Louis didn't need the answer, he knew why, he wanted to hear why from Harry himself though. "I want food" Louis tried again to get a response from the larger wolf. Harry in turn walked deeper into the cave, so Louis followed him. It almost hurt Louis to still be walking, he only did so because otherwise Harry would've dragged him through the forest and Louis didn't think he could cope being that close to Harry for so long. He smelt so fucking good at the moment Louis didn't know what was wrong with himself. 

 **

"Here. Now" Louis' whole body was shaking as another loud whine ripped out from his body. His back was pressed to a tree, rubbing his body over it, letting out moans from finally feeling something against him, anything, even a fucking tree. He bit down on his lip and tried grinding his ass back against the tree causing him to let out an even louder whine than before, hand swinging around to cup himself through his deer skin trousers and rub over his cock desperately through the fabric, "please please please".

"What the FUCK are you doing?!" Shit. Harry had caught him. Louis tried to ignore the oncoming storm, grinding himself back against the tree harder, hoping maybe if he pretended Harry wasn't there he wouldn't have to be interupted. Sadly that was not the reality he got. Instead Harry ripped him from the tree and a louder whine than Louis' thought he was capable of producing came out. "Shut up" Harry hissed, his fingers digging into Louis arm.

"Alpha please" Louis continued whining, squirming in Harry's grip. Harry's grip faltered when the word alpha left Louis' mouth and he used the opportunity to his advantage, jumping forward and onto the larger wolf. His eyes were glowing amber as he pulled his arm back and instead launched himself at Harry, crashing them both into the ground. Harry grunted, looking up and Louis appeared to have succeeded in bringing out Harry's wolf too. Louis wasted no time placing himself over Harry's crotch and grinding down. He had him pinned now. Except he didn't really, Harry was much physically stronger and had no issue using that, pulling Louis off from on top of him and getting up to drag him back to the cave. They'd been stuck in there for two days now. Harry had found them water but he couldn't risk leaving Louis alone to go hunting for them, besides omega's never ate during their heats anyway. 

"You're going to have left your scent all over that tree, any alpha within a 10 mile radius will smell that, come looking for you" Harry growled, pushing Louis against the cold cave wall. Harry seemed to have a thing for pinning Louis against walls and trees. Tears were brimming in Louis' eyes. He couldn't take the pain of rejection from Harry as well as the overwhelming need to mate that his heat was giving him. 

"Don't care" Louis shook his head, looking up at Harry with all the strength he could muster. 

"Oh you don't care? Think I should leave you to be taken by the next alpha that walks by?" Harry was almost spitting in Louis' face but Louis nodded. Harry's face dropped, he hadn't expected that answer. He hadn't wanted that answer. 

"We're leaving" Harry grabbed hold of Louis, his nails digging into the omegas skin as he pulled him out of the cave and pulled him through the forest. He was silent the whole time, only pausing when another alpha appeared to try and warn them off. They must have been walking for an hour before they arrived back at a familiar cottage. "You can find your own way home" Harry snarled into Louis' ear, holding him by the back of his neck and pushed him into Gem's cottage, slamming the door in Louis' face. Louis tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, he was stuck.

**

"He put me into a heat and fucking left me, ruined my chances with my pack, He took my life away" Louis hissed.

"I don't think you have any idea of how much that boy tried to help and respect you. He didn't leave you when you had that mark in your neck, let you get exposed to everyone, he went out of his way to help you hide it. He didn't take advantage of you in your heat, he didn't claim you even when you're dumb omega brain was begging for it. Do you know how hard it is for an alpha to sit and watch an omega whine for them? How hard he must have fought his wolf so he could respect what he thought you wanted and not claim you? I've _never_ heard of such a thing from an alpha" 

"He shouldn't have put me in a fucking heat" Louis almost screamed back, he wasn't going to allow Harry to be a victim in this situation. 

"You were going to go into one anyway, you're an omega, and a pathetic one at that" the old witch had turned from patient to cruel in a split second and it kind of scared Louis, "If you're going to be a pathetic, whiney omega and you can leave. I only helped you for Harry, but since you _clearly_ don't care about him"

**

When Louis arrived back into camp, Matt was the first to greet him. He rushed over, flinging his arms around Louis' neck and Louis gratefully wrapped his around the smaller omegas waist, nuzzling his face into Matt's neck. He should've wanted to scent him, to kiss him, but he didn't.

"Harry told us everything" Matt begun and Louis' stomach dropped, he was going to hurl, "To protect that omega like that?? To not even claim them? I'm so lucky to have an alpha like you" Matt was beaming with pride, pulling Louis into another embrace as he struggled to comprehend everything Matt had just said. Harry hadn't given him away, In fact, he'd gone a step further, Harry gave Louis a bloody cover story. It was perfect, explained why he was gone so long, why he might smell slightly different, it could even explain away the mark Harry gave him if Louis had still had it. "We have to go back to camp, everyone needs to know you're back" Matt laced his fingers with Louis', tugging him along one of the many dirt paths. Louis wasn't sure what he was going to do, but Gem's words were beginning to circle in his head uncontrolably, _'I don't think you have any idea of how much that boy tried to help and respect you'_.

**

It was the last week of the great gathering, almost everyone had settled down into couples and in 5 days it would be decided who would go on to make it official and mate their partner. Louis couldn't begin to contemplate how much his life had changed since arriving and at this point he wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse.

"I'm proud of you son" Louis' father smacked him on the back, beaming down. His eldest had not only succeeded in finding a worth alliance in a partner for their tribe, but had also become the hero of the great gathering for helping the lone omega out in the wild. Louis nodded meekly, not sure how to react to it. Louis wasn't proud of himself. He hadn't seen Harry since he got back, only a few of his close friend's apparently had. Louis even tried to visit Harry one night, make sure he was okay, but he wasn't there. He wasn't sleeping in Harry's sheets anymore, they brought more guilt than comfort now. 

"Louis, Louis you've zoned out again" Matt giggled from beside him, leaning into his side and Louis' attention snapped to him. He found it hard. When he first met Matt everything seemed perfect. Sure he wasn't besotted with the wolf, but he could learn to love him and it would certainly be easy to rule with him by his side. Now, he felt nothing for the wolf. He should've, but he didn't. 


End file.
